Viktor Vasko
Viktor Ladislav Vasko, the imposing, glaring, surly, one-eyed Slovak with knees that won't bend, employee at the Lackadaisy speakeasy, previously under Atlas May, and now under Mitzi May. Viktor is one of the few Lackadaisy employees that stayed after the death of Atlas. Background While we haven't learned much about his background through the comic, the authoress has stated that he came over to America with most of his family and "with a lady love", but not much about her has been revealed beyond her existence. A couple of his older brothers and their families stayed behind in the homeland. He and his family began to go their separate ways, largely due to the need for jobs, and he joined the American Army pre-Great War for various reasons. It has been mentioned that his family has largely cut ties with him because of his not-so-sunny disposition and his particular career path. He previously worked together with Mordecai Heller, but, after an argument with Mordecai where he tried to reason with him to retire, that ended with Mordecai kneecapping him, he was confined to being a bartender, due to the fact that he now has problem bending both his knees. This is not a role he is content having (although it gives him plenty of time to practice glaring), and constantly refuses to follow Mitzi's orders, trying to take up his old role as bootlegger (among other things) together with Rocky. This does not end well, and he is left confined to his apartment with a shotgun-wound to his side. Trivia *Born April 16, 1886 in Pressburg (Bratislava), Austria-Hungary, making him 41 years old at the start of the comic. *Viktor has previously been in the army during WW1, fighting on America's side. *He's been arrested at least once, for assault, and has a case history involving incitement of violence, Municipal docks, and strikers' rally. His report describes him as being 6'6 tall, weighing 279 lbs, having a broad built, ruddy fur and green eyes (or well, 'eye', as it would be). *He lost his right eye in a strikers' rally, and it appears this happened around the time of his arrest. *His accent is heavily layered with Slovak, and he often slips into his mother language. *While Rocky comments that neither of Viktor's knees bend, he replies that one of them does... somewhat. One of his knees where kneecapped by Mordecai, the other possibly injured during the war, or something else. *A nickname not many are allowed to call him and get away unharmed with is 'Vinegar', probably due to his generally grumpy, surly demeanor. *Viktor has passed many of his off the clock hours playing Mr. Fix-it for his neighbors. He’s a bit of a gearhead too. He likes tinkering with things that don’t talk or otherwise make a lot of indecipherable noises at him, or get upset and leave when he smashes things. *His upstairs neighbor and landlady is also Slovak, the rather senile Mrs. Bapka. She provides Viktor with, among other things, knitted sweaters. References *The Lackadaisy homesite, http://lackadaisycats.com, *The Lackadaisy Forum, mainly the thread 'Dumb Questions', http://www.lackadaisycats.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=5&t=681&sid=988af4e61a0e8ce112a3624523259d10 *Tracy's formspring page, http://www.formspring.me/tracyjb